Full Moon Jacob and Renesme's story
by czechgirl211
Summary: TAkes place after B.D. like a 5 book It has been 7 years since Nessie came into the cullen family. She is full grown and beggining to fall for jacob...how will that work out? And in what strange circumstances will ness and leah become friends? REVIEW P
1. Confusion

* * *

This is my first fan fic so please easy on the flames. I thought to just give a shot at it and tell me if you like.

Disclaimer; characters are not mine they all belong to the amazing stephenie meyer.

~TeReZA~

* * *

Hunting is fun. Much better then eating whatever grandpa was having for dinner…… probably fish. I wrinkled my nose at the thought, I loathed fish. Of all the stinky foods on the planet Charlie chooses to be in love with fish. It's not that I don't like the taste fish just has the most unappealing smell but of course that doest bother Charlie. Yes hunting is much better.

I had spent the entire day with Charlie fishing. Charlie seemed oddly interested about how school was going, but as usual school was an un-happening place so the conversation eventually died down. And there we sat for the rest of the after noon engrossed in our own thoughts.

The only interruption to our silence was when I would occasionally spot a steel-head and tell Charlie to get ready. He advised me to take up fishing that I had a talent for it. I retorted it was only because I had good vision and could actually see the fish. Carlisle was going to be happy about my comment because he has been trying to get Charlie to wear glasses for the past three weeks. Of course Charlie was having none of it no matter what Carlisle said.

I chuckled at the memory as I pounced at an unsuspecting deer. When I was finished I was still thirsty. I wandered off in a different direction, seeking a deer a little bit bigger then I had just gotten.

The wind blew and I got the scent of a herd of deer slightly east of where I was going I turned a started running. The wind blew again the scent I got this time was familiar.

"Jacob don't think I don't know your there so don't even try to sneak up on me." I could hear him next to me now.

"Hello Jacob." I said when he came into view.

"what-cha up to?" I looked at him for an answer.

He smiled and nodded towards the scent of the deer in a clearing about ¼ of a mile from where we were.

"Same." I answered smiling sardonically.

"So you being here had nothing to do with creeping up on me and scaring me half to death?"

I rolled my eyes already knowing the answer; I looked in his direction reading his expression.

His eyes had mock innocence on them and I swear there was a mischievous grin on his wolfyface. I shook my head but couldn't keep from smiling. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"You did not almost get me this time, far from it." he chuckled knowing I was right. But I could tell he was scheming again, not giving up that easy.

"You're never going to get me Jacob" of course he shook his head doubting the truth in my words.

"Jacob, the results of your past antics are all in my favor your not gonna get me."

This was the last of the conversation because we had made it to the clearing. There were about 30 deer. I got into position to get biggest one but of course Jacob would go for it too. I got into different position obviously confusing Jacob. I took his split second distraction to hurl a rock at a tree at the other side of the clearing. This, as I intended scared the deer. They all started running right past me. I waited for the right moment, when my deer was in sight my muscles tensed, next thing I new I was in the air angling myself in the right position to break its neck. This way it doesnt even know what happens. I pushed the deer out of the way of the stampede and with a simple flick of my arm broke its neck.

I stood up with a smug expression to see what Jacob has accomplished. It surprised me that he hadn't attacked yet, but it would only be a second before the rest of the deer were gone. He attacked the third to last deer. At first I didn't know why but then just as he was leaping to get it I saw its mangled foot a realized that Jacob felt the need to release it out of its pain. I kept my smug expression because I new Jacob wouldn't want me to make a big deal out of it.

Nobody understands how I am able to communicate with Jake so well when he is in wolf form. We have our own private conversations all the time. This of course drives Emmet in particular insane when we play football and it's me, Jacob Edward and Emmet on a team and he doesn't know the game plan until I show him. I rolled my eyes at the thought but couldn't keep from laughing under my breathe. Jacob looked up at me and cocked his eyebrow. I put my hand on his arm and showed him what I was remembering. He had to chuckle too because the expression on Emmet's face is that of a 5 year old boy who is last in line to get ice cream.

Abandoning what was left of our meals we jogged towards Charlie's. Even though we were jogging at a pretty slow paced the trees passed by us quickly. I noticed that Jacob was slowing down, as I looked over he cocked his head to the side and I nodded

"Ill wait" I said as I came to a slow stop. I leaned against the tree listening to the animals rustle around around me. I felt the cool breeze coming from the ocean, I turned to face it. It felt nice on my hot skin.

I turned around knowing that Jacob was back, only this time in human form. He had a Jacob-ish smile on his face his black eyes gleaming with a kind sort of mischief. He cut his hair, It stood up on his head instead of flowing down to his shoulders, I guess it was getting to hot for his winter do. I smiled back at him.

"How does it feel to be human?" I asked teasingly he smiled I response.

"How's the pack?" I asked because I was oddly behind on pack updates because of school.

"Leah has taken a vow of silence on me because I beat her in a race to the beach yesterday" I laughed knowing that this really would piss her off

"How about Seth?" I asked,

"Seth? I don't know how but some how someone got him to want to go to school next year."I smiled triumphantly of course Jacob had known its been my personal goal to convince Seth to go to school. Jacob of course wont admit I'm better at dealing with Seth's teenager-ness then he himself the big the amazing pack leader.

"Good for Seth" I said as I smiled smugly.

" How's your school?" he asked.

" I don't know spring fling is next Friday and I don't really feel like going but I had to decline both Andrew and Spencer's very kind offers to take me" I rolled my eyes as I said this glumly. Jacob laughed.

I shot a glare his direction and added

"Alice said that Jason is gonna ask me tomorrow." Jacob cocked an eyebrow looked at me oddly and said

"And you're going to say……" I had to roll my eyes again because Jacob knows I'm not interested in any silly boys in Forks.

"What do you think I'm gonna do take his hand and go skipping into the sunset?" he snorted but said nothing. I looked at him questioningly.

"What _are_ you going to do next weekend then?" He asked after a very long pause.

I thought about it I did have some pretty good options….. shopping with Alice……no we went two weeks ago….maybe go to a football game with Emmet……he said something about Rosalie not wanting him to go to another game for three next……… Bella and Edward were still at Stanford until the end of May……….. Well Rosalie might have something we could do on the cars……but I decided that I didn't want to spend my weekend doing that either …….…

"I haven't made any plans yet." I said and Jacob smiled with satisfaction.

"Well you do now because you are gonna be with me." he said with a mysterious tone.

"Am I?" I asked wondering what he was up to this time

"And where might we be going" I asked trying to hide my curiosity. He shook is head a smiled.

I loved surprises, and Jacob new so to. That's the biggest difference between me and my mom,Bella. She absolutely hates surprises, I secretly think it's because she's so curious she can't possibly wait. But I can.  
Jacob could tell i was getting jittery from the antisipation and his smile grew wider. Jacob was by far the best, best friend ever.

We reached Charlie's backyard and I was so excited for next weekend that I couldn't contain it.

"Jacob just one clue" I pleaded. He winked at me and refused.

Our hands brushes together as we entered the yard and a warm feeling spread from my arm all around my body in the end resulting in what felt like butterflies in my stomach. I felt heat come up to my face. But I made it quickly cool down. I looked at Jacob but that just started the butterflies all over again. This was weird this never ever happened before what the heck? I looked at Jacob in the darkness thoughtfully.

"What are you thinkin about? You look confused." he asked reading my expression

"Nothing." I mumbled but he didn't give in.

"No seriously," he said pressing for more information.

"Nothing." I snapped a little too harshly still thinking about the butterflies in my stomach, this caused the heat to immediately return to my head. I groaned knowing that my face was as red as Bella's old truck. The corners of Jacobs's mouth were twitching up as I glared at him.

Finally, after his internal fight not to laugh at me he said, "Just like Bella."

Next time I see her I swear I am gonna thank her so much for these involuntary reflexes I thought as I glared at the ground.

As we walked through the door Charlie barley noticed us because his game was on. Jacob automatically went to the fridge and opened a soda and plopped down on the couch next to Charlie. The game just started and they would be watching for the next two hours. I had already seen this game yesterday with Emmet and it wasn't that great so I didn't want to watch it again.

I went to the phone to call Alice and see what she was up to because I new Emmet was probably preocupied at this hour. I didn't even want to know what Rosalie and Emmet were doing around now, I rolled my eyes at the thought. The phone rang once and Alice picked up.

"Hey Ness sorry but me and jasper are out of town till Saturday" I scowled

"Since when?" I asked aggravated

"We left while you were with Charlie" she said apologetically.

"Thanks for the warning" I grumbled really mad becouse every one was havin a good old time fucking tonight.

"Bye and sorry again." she said in a hurry giggling, i heard growling in the background.

"Alright, Bye Alice."

Now what? My one reliable partner in crime is probably in L.A in a presidential suite in a five star hotel. I sighed and decided to go to the beach just to relax for a little while.

"Bye Charlie Bye Jake I'm going to the beach and then probably to Carlisle's and Esme's and sleep a couple hours" I notified them.

Charlie grunted in acknowledgement and Jacob stood up and gave me a hug. This wasn't unusual at all he always hugged when I had to leave but this time my heart went crazy, it started beating faster then I thought was possible. I seriously have to have a talk with Bella. I smiled and left hoping Jacob hadn't noticed my odd reaction.

I ran to the beach fuming with confusion with a trillion questions running through my head. Did Jacob notice? Why had that happened? Why is this happening now? What the hell was goin on?!?!.......... I tried to clear my head just focusing on the trees passing by me in a blur. It didn't work. The trees were thinning and I could get occasional glimpses of the moon. It could be full but I couldn't be sure. I took the final leap out of the trees and sighed.

I loved the beach. Its my favorite place to just go to relax and be alone. I love the feeling of the sand running between my toes, the salty smell in the air, and the relaxing sound of the waves crashing into the sand. I sat down just far enough from the water so the end of the wave would touch my toes. I watched the waves crash one after another. I didn't think, just watching serenely, completely relaxed.

After watching the waves for a long time I lowered myself so I could see the stars. I stared at the sky, making up my own constellations. After a whiled I closed my eyes and listened to the rhythmic sound of the waves. As my muscles relaxed and my breathing evened, I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

I was running, completely confused, like a deer that just heard a shot. I was in a forest, running full speed so it just passed in a blur. I came to a vast clearing and stopped abruptly. It was beautiful. It was like the meadow Bella and Edward had taken me to many years ago when I was still only a little girl. The wild flowers were in bloom in all the colors you could imagine, violet, yellow, blue, red, pink, and soft white. I gasped at the beauty.

Then in the far distance I noticed a tall figure. I couldn't recognize him, even for my eyes he was to far away. For some reason I started running to him with warm butterflies of excitement in my stomach. He smiled a ran to me to. We met in the middle of the field.

Then I realized it was Jacob. I felt like I was a spectator from inside my own mindless body. I (or my body) ran forward with outstretched arms, Jacob embraced me in a warm hug. We lied down in the flowers holding hands.

_Holding hands? what?!?! _I thought. Of course Jacob and I used to hold hands a lot when I was younger but not anymore not like _this_.

I flipped over onto my stomach resting my chin against my hands as he propped himself up on his elbows. We stared into each others eyes the same way Bella and Edward stared at each other. We stayed like that for a long time just looking at each other. After a while Jacob brushed his hand gently along my cheek and I leaned in closer to him and his lips brushed mine.

_I froze well not __my unresponsive body that looked like mine__ but me, my mind I was actually kissing Jacob my best __**FRIEND**__ Jacob!?!_?

Next thing I new I was kissing him passionately, as if there was no tomorrow. The warm butterflies in my stomach were exhilarating but some how they didn't bother me, I liked them. We stopped for a second and smiled at each other. The smile he gave me sent a hot shot of electricity through me. And then we were at it again.

I sat up abruptly, waking myself up. Did I just seriously just have the dream? What is going on? Now I was even more confused then before. The answer was clear but i wouldn't let myself even think. I just kept repeating to myself; it's Jacob your Friend Jacob.

I mean we were in a way about the same age. I had stopped agining when I was technically about 7 but Carlisle said that I was probably around the "development stage" of a 17 year old. I dont even get why im thinking about age, when you live with immortal vampires and never aging werewolves nobody age didnt really matter.

Bella, my mother, was 18 when she had me. She was still human at the time. The damage giving birth to me, a half vampire half human child, was so bad the only thing that could save her was vampire venom. So my 17 year old father, Edward had to change her into a vampire. I'm always going to be the same age as my parents forever. Some people might think that akward because Bella and I are like sisters and Edward is like my older brother.

Jacob, my Jacob that had gone hunting with me for the first time when I was only a toddler, and the Jacob who was going to run away with me from the Volturi. Jacob, who I would play games with endlessly. Jacob, the one who I would show my dreams to every morning rite after I woke up. Dreams about my family. Not about me falling in love with him.

Dreams; A series of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. Often about problems you have that your sub-conscience attempts to help you figure out. This is just great my sub-conscience has decided that I'm in love with Jacob Black.

* * *

WEll thats the first chapter; if you show me some love ill update soon  
~REVIEW~


	2. Looking For Help

Well heres chapter two i hope you like it please review at the end it makes me happy : )

* * *

My stomach churned at the thought, not like repulsion but nervousness.

I started running towards Carlisle and Esme's house. Esme would be worried I had been gone all night and it was almost dawn.

Jacob and I were best friends and never really had any romantic interest. We've been the same age for a while now, and still just friends. Why the sudden change? I new he didn't think of me that way. What if he would never like me like that back? What if this really were true what if we really were gonna fall in love? ITS JACOB ! Almost like kissing your brother?!?! I actually for a second started considering that I could have a crush on Jacob Black.

I really needed to talk to someone but Bella was still at Stanford and Alice was at some undisclosed location fucking her husband. Rosalie would probably laugh at me for liking her arch enemy and Emmet was out of the question……..Maybe Esme but she would give me away in a second, though unintentionally I didn't wanna risk that. The safest person is of course Bella because Edward can't read her mind but I don't really mind if he finds out he's used to keeping secrets…..but hes still my daddy.

I decided to talk to Alice and Bella. Bella was coming back the Wednesday after Jacobs surprise, the thought sent my stomach into a frenzy. But I ignored them dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Alice,"I said a little to enthusiastically  
" hey Nessi what's wrong?" she asked catching her breath.  
" Its nothing really important just kinda…… girl stuff" I mumbled.

" When are you going to be home?" I asked hopefully.

"As soon as I can. I'm ready to jump in the car but jasper wants to stay a little longer." She said giggling a little about the last part. She was also obviously pleased that I came to her for help.  
"Well don't rush him, I'm OK just make it home by Saturday........it can wait two more days" I said trying to hide the urgency in my voice.  
"Ok but take it easy on Jason and Zach today it's not their fault your gonna be in a crabby mood," she said trying not to laugh.

"And Zach?" I groaned

She let out a beautiful laugh and hung up.

I put in a final burst of speed and was up in Alice's closet searching for something to wear. Alice had noticed that i always wore clothes that reflected my mood. An today was a day with grey skinny jeans a multi colored shirt with a grey sweater and my dark blue vans. I sat in front of Alice's mirror and put my loose bronze curls half up to keep them out of my face. I centered my locket that Bellagave me for my first Christmas and put on a pair of green earrings that Emmetgave me one year trying to be a nice uncle.

I smiled remembering all the sweet unexpected things Emmet has done over the years. Halloween is Emmet's favorite holiday. We would always crash all the parties dressed as vampires looking oddly realistic. Emmet always complained because the plastic fags would melt in his mouth after a while because of the poison so we always brought extra pairs. When i was younger on Christmas we would make a huge ginger bread house that we would spend all day making and then all night playing in, now we hang mistletoe toe over non-couples. Last year we pulled it on Rosalie and Jake and since rules are rules they had to kiss. It was the funniest thing ever they stood at least 3 feet apart and pecked everyone was on the floor laughing. On valentines day we would make rather insulting valentines day cards and sign them as other of our family members. The whole house goes haywire until everyone realizes it was me a Emmet again pulling a prank, like every year. On my birthday Emmet would plan the whole thing with Alice, Jacob, Bella, and Edward distracting me to keep everything a surprise.

I decided to go downstairs and eat some ice cream, the only human food I actually really liked. On my way to the rarely used kitchen, I found Esme reading an old looking book in the living room. I wished her a good morning and filled her in on how Charlie was doing. She laughed when I told her about our exchange about his eye sight. She told me to have a nice day at school and so I continued my expedition to the kitchen.

I found the freezer filled with all the flavors of ice cream you could possibly imagine. They must have refilled it because last week Seth and I had decided to have an ice cream eating competition. Jacob, Carlisle, and Leah thought Seth was going to win but Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie sided with me. I think Rosalie thought secretly thought Seth was going to win she wouldn't side with Jacob. There was a lot of money involved not that anyone cared. There was also a lot of ice cream.

Seth and I had prepared half of the Freezer's contents on the large granite counter in the kitchen. Since both of us run at about 105 degrees F there is no trouble with brain freeze. We ate for about 45 minutes emptying the entire contents of the freezer. Both of us were extremely annoyed a sulked for the rest of the day when we tied. Alice of course had known this all along and laughed.

This time around I enjoyed my ice cream, going with traditional vanilla. I ate as slowly as I possibly could trying to avoid any straying thoughts. My attempt at eating slowly didnt work out so my ice cream was finished in a flash.

I had nothing to do so i just stared into space staying still as a statue. I was comfortable of course, I just wanted to avoidstraying thoughts. I focused on the booktitles on the spines of the books in the book shelf across the room. When I had them all memorizes I walked over to the piano and started playing. I didn't think about it I just let my hands flow over the keys shaping their own melodies. I stopped abruptly and heard Esme look up. I started playing again only this time listening to what I was playing.

I new what i was playing and i didn't like it. It was everything that happened yesterday, all over with the butterflies and running through the forest in confusion. My fingers flew across the keys then slowed into a beautiful soft melody as I reached the beach. It was calm and serene and the music flowed through me having the same affect jasper's talent did when he tried to calm me. Then there was what sounded like a lullaby that gradually slowed as I fell asleep….. Then out of no where came a cheerful melody that fit my vast meadow perfectly. As my left hand continued playing the meadow my right hand played me running over to the tall figure. My left hand softened letting my right hand take charge of the perfect harmony the two provided for each other. My right hand began playing the love in our eyes as we lay in the meadow looking at each other. As I leaned in towards Jacob my left hand forgot all about the meadow and joined in with the right. The music elevated reaching higher and higher as my dream came to the point were I began kissing Jacob the music was beautiful, it was unexplainable the passion that came out of it. It had reached its highest point it was stunning.

I slammed the piano keys with rage and got up. Esme had been listening to me the whole time blissfully, now she looked worried. I could tell she just wanted to hug me and make me feel better. But I couldn't let her.  
I was so frustrated with my self that my vision started to blur. Then I felt a warm drop of water running down my cheek. I froze in surprise. Another one went down my other cheek. I ran to the mirror on the other side of the room. I was crying. I had never cried before, I never had a reason to and this was hardly an excuse. I watched my burning eyes rimmed with red, more tears came I just watched them trailing down my cheeks.

Esme was standing behind me eyes full of worry but she new I would rather not be comforted. Suddenly I had enough I blew past her and ran out the door. I still had 15 minutes to calm myself down before school. I ran into the forest trying to get lost but of course I could fallow my scent home. I found a huge boulder and jumped on top of it and sat there letting out all of my tears.

I heard something rustling in the background but I didn't care. I just stared at the same area of moss letting the tears run. I wasn't sobbing i just couldn't seem to control my eyes.

Emmet wasn't far from here. I could smell him but I didn't feel like getting up a running. If Emmet saw me crying he would probably just laugh at me but I didn't care. He must have caught my sent because he switched directions headed towards me. I couldn't move so i just stayed where i was not caring if he saw me or not. He walked over to the boulder and jumped up. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder. I could always rely on Emmet to be my big brother even in the most unexpected ways.  
We sat there just like that for a while. The tears stopped when Emmet came but I still didn't want to get up. I liked just sitting there with Emmet.  
I showed him image I saw in the mirror after I slammed the piano. He took my face in his hands wiped what was left of the tears away with his thumbs. He put my hand on his face and pictured my song as he went through it I could feel his amazement at the fact that I could play something with so much feeling. I put my left hand on his face and showed him me falling asleep. He understood it was a dream.

"Who was the dream about?" he asked in a tone I never heard before, in a way protective.

"No one" I murmured my face turning red knowing he was gonna press the subject more but to my surprise he didn't.

"Ok well you better get to school" he said.

I jumped of the boulder and turned to leave. I looked over my shoulder.  
"Hey Emmet," I said "thanks." he smiled and I was off running through the forest. I heard him mumble to himself happily about the fact i was wearing the earings he gave me.

It usually takes me 15 minutes to get to school but today I was there in five.

And as expected there was Jason, leaning against the wall waiting for me. I sighed as I got out of the car and made my way over towards Jason. I saw his face fall for a second when he saw my clothes he was probably hoping for something cheerful like yellow, but he was determined to get me to that dance.

"Hello Jason how are you?" I said nonchalantly.

"Hey Renesme. Uh I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" he smiled anxiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I made plans the night of the dance." I gave him a disappointed look.

"Maybe next time?" he said making it sound like a question.

"Maybe next time." I echoed not to give him the wrong idea.

The day went on dully as everyday did at forks high school. I went from class to class in a daze waiting for the hours to go by.

The only difference from usual days was when Zach asked me to the dance. The conversation went the same way it had with Jason. I new that my friend Jenna has had a crush on him for a pretty long time so I brushed the back of my hand against his as we entered the cafeteria putting an image of him and Jenna slow dancing at the dance then later kissing her of her house after words. He seemed to like that alternative so he walked rite up to Jenna and asked her to the dance, she agreed.

Everybody's happy, good. I was using my power for good, making sure nobody ended up dateless, I laughed under my breath. I sat at my lunch table and chatted with the girls about what they were going to wear to the dance. Paige was sitting next to me so I brushed my arm against hers as I was reaching for my water. I showed her how beautiful she would look in a light blue dress. She smiled and I guess made it her goal to find that exact dress. I smiled again…… Nessie to the rescue.

The rest of the day went by monotonously. After lunch I had Science and History, very easy. I tried to listen to the lectures but since I already knew all the information so I got side-tract very easily. I started to take notes in someone else's hand writing so I would have to focus more on what the teacher was saying. I looked around looking at other people notes trying to find something interesting, after a while I gave up. I went with Alice's small neat cursive. Her hand writing was thin and small except on letters that loped like l's, t's, and y's these were dramatized. It was fun writing like Alice but it became less exciting after a while. So instead I listened to the lecture and took notes with out looking at what I was writing. I looked at the clock and noticed the bell would ring in two minutes. Finally! I looked down at my notes and recognized the had writing immediately, it was Jacobs.

I glared at it as if it would make it go away. This was getting out of hand, all I want to think about is Jacob (even though I don't let myself) and all my subconscious thinks about is Jacob. Alice better be back by Saturday because I needed major help. I tried to think about another school day trying to avoid the thoughts that keep creeping up on me. I got out of my seat and the bell rang. I got to the car in hardly acceptable human pace and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella its Renesme."

"Hi what's going on?" Bella asked

"Oh I just called to thank you for how unbelievably red my face gets" I said into the phone.

"Oh," Bella said i heard Edward in the background laugh.

"And why have you been turning red, you've never done that before even when Emmet pulled the ultimate prank on you." Bella asked clearly amused.

" Well that's the actual reason that I called, its really weird and I was wondering if maybe you could come for the weekend because I wanted to talk to you and Alice about something" I said nervously.

"I don't know if I can but I still want to know what this is about" Bella asked slightly worried now.

"It's nothing really important its just," I took a deep breath, "I had this really weird dream last night about Jacob and before that when Jacob hugged me my heart went crazy, and whenever I think about him I get butterflies in my stomach and I don't know why!!" I said this almost to fast even for a vampire to understand but my voice still managed to edge towards hysteria.

"I'll see what I can do to be there on Saturday sweetie" Bella's voiced softened like it used to when I was really little.

"Alright thanks mom ill see you soon." I hung up the phone a drove home thinking about what I would do for the rest of the day.

I pulled into the drive way surprised to see Alice's Porsche in there. I was thrilled to haveher home. I ran it to the house and gave her a huge hug. I looked at Jasper who looked slightly annoyed but then a section of my brain thought about what time Jake was coming over for dinner and it started my chain reaction. Jasper's face immediately softened.

Alice and I ran up to her bedroom, went into her closet, into the waaaayyy back, moved the pile of "feminine" guy clothes the the boys refused to even touch, opened the trap door and jumped in. We took the flaming torch (that was there to make the atmosphere) and headed down the dank, dark hall way. When we reached the end of the hallway Alice pushed the cement wall to the side revealing a wall that said no boys aloud with a flawless bright red lip-print from each of the girls in the house on it.

This thin wall Alice pushed up into the ceiling to expose another hall way with three on everyside.

The first door on the left had a collage of Alice, Rosalie, and surprisingly Bella and Esme wear sexy lingerie. If the door was open it would trigger an alarm and dump a gross mixture of human food on whoever opened it.

The door on the right was transparent and you could see a room full of more of the clothes the boys were scared of. If anyone did venture into that room then they would be locked in there with all the clothes and a hidden fog horn that would go off in irregular intervals.

The second left door had a collage from every ones weddings and honey moons, there was even a spot reserved for me. On the door across from it were all my baby pictures and Bella's human days, pictures that Alice secretly took when Edward and Bella weren't paying attention.  
These rooms were definitely Emmet proof he wasn't that mushy but Edward would definitely be tempted. Inside the rooms we put pictures of our boys doing ridiculous stuff they thought we didn't know about. If some one stepped into the room disco music would come on which would either have them cringing in the corner or dancing.......in front of the hidden camera.

The back to rooms had plain doors. Inside we had our "walls of black mail". Each guy had their own wall and on it painted all the embarrassing things he would never want any one to know. Jacob was included in this too of course, he was part of the family and if my girls' husbands came down here Jacob would probably be with them.

I had been in all the secret rooms behind the rooms to trap the boys in except the one behind the first door on the left. As i got older the girls introduced me to each room. I always looked forward to the "unveiling of a new room". Alice and Rosalie had an idea for a club and alice never does anything half assed so she told everyone the plan and made sure not to think about it around Edward. When the "men" went on a male bonding trip to hunt in Africa. They made all the secret rooms but had to stop working on it as soon as Eddie found Bella and everything spun out of control. Then all of us started up again setting traps for the boys and decorating everything.

We entered the last door on the left ignoring Emmet and Japspers' wall of shame and went to the back wall that had a bookshelf with all of Esme and Bella's sappy novels in it, alice pulled out half way all the first edition Jane Austin books. The bookshelf spun 90 degrees and revealed 4 stairs that lead down to our at home spa.

Our spa area was very relaxing with light greens, blues, and browns being the main colors. There was a sauna, hot tub, massaging area, and an area in front of a fire place with a luscious rug the we would just relax on and paint are nails while having girl time.

Alice new i needed to talk about something but she also new that we should get comfortable first. She stripped down and put on her yellow silk robe and i put on my light blue one. She headed towards the sauna and i fallowed

As she opened the door she said, "Time for some girl time."

I stepped in expecting an empty sauna but i was wrong, there was someone already there, apparently waiting for us. I screamed.

* * *

Well thats the second chapter  
not getting much love hopefully more people like this  
PLEASE REVIEW i really wanna know what you think  
~TeReZa~


	3. intervention, mud fight

Hi well here is the third installment to my post breaking dawn story.....don't worry im just warming up there's alot more to come  
There's a bunch of you reading this story you just don't choose to review and reviews equal love (even if there negative) and I'm self conscience please tell me what you thinking!

* * *

"Mom!!!!!" I yelled I couldnt believe Bella was here, " what are you doing here" i said to her shoulder as i hugged her. I felt her smile.

"Your Amazing Aunt slash Sister," she explained in me ear in my ear, I smiled weakly.

"set this all up, she had a vision of me getting a certain call from you this morning so she called me. Edward worked his magic at school's offices convincing them that we didn't need to stay longer because we finished all our finals and so we were off. " She said still smiling.

I started jumping up and down squealing I was so happy to have Bella home. I looked behind Bella and for the first time noticed that Rosalie and Esme were there to, looks like there was to be a meeting, on what i had no idea but then it dawned on me....... Jacob, again my heart started beating and i put my finger tips to my stomach that was filled with butterflies. My face, of course turned red.

"Its ok we're here for you. " Bella whispered quietly so only i could hear.

The other three women were sitting in a circle waiting for us. I sat down between Esme and Alice. I still had no idea what was going on but somehow it reminded me of the interventions family's would have with their kids about not doing drugs in sitcoms. I looked around the circle every ones attention was focused on the mother of our family, Esme.

" Nessie," she squeezed my hand, " we all love you so much, " Alice squeezed my other hand, " tells us whats going through your head sweety," my heart stopped at once it was intimidating with all these women around me i felt like a third grader among highschoolers. i pulled my knees in a fastened them with my arms resting my chin on my knees, i wasn't sure what to say. i just had a little crush and all these women have the love of their lives, my little problems must seem petty in comparison to their strong bonds. Just because i had a crush on Jake for like what 2 days didn't even mean anything and plus he only thinks of me as a friend.  
" You dont have to be nervous telling us anything weve all been through it." said Roslaie who i was most nervous telling this stuff to becouse she seemed so experienced well anyone would have guess with the amount of 'play time' she spends with Emmet.

I looked up at here disbelievingly what did she have to worry about she was stunning and completely self-confident how could anyone possibly turn her down. She and Bella exchanged amused looks but didn't say anything.

I put my hands in the center of the circle formed by my sisters i opened its them each woman held on to a portion of one of my fingers because then new i was about to take them back through time to what i have been experiencing. I loved my gift i didn't need to explain sticky situations i would just show people, if people disagreed with me i would just show them what i thought and more likely then not they would start to agree with me, when i was slightly younger and got into the Harry Potter series i felt like i was a pensive. Emmet refused to read any of the books so i would make him lye down with me ever night before i went to sleep and recall every detail of the book and show it to Emmet like a movie... he definitely liked this and it got him to read the books. After a while this became a regular thing i would read and he would watch.

I took us back to the day before when i was hunting with Jacob and everything beyond hat point.... i paused for a second before the dream it was a little awkward for me to show something like the to me two mothers, those mothers being Bella and Esme but being that Bella and Edward had been recently inseparable it was crazy and Esme and carlisle as private as they were about their affairs well you cant help but hear them in this very echoey house.... i showed it to them straight through. When i was done i looked at them probably red-faced.

The woman looked at eachother and nodded once, i felt very out of the circle. Then alice said, " Ness we'll help you how ever we can what are you wondering?" she looked deep into my brown eyes as if she would find the answer in there.

" I umm-"

" Its OK Hun we can help you," said rose who was being uncommonly supportive considering i was crushing on her arch enamy.

"Well i just, i just, well, i dont know what to do, like were best friends, and i no he knows that but what if, what if, you know what if.......

" he doesnt like you back." finished Bella understandingly, " I know what that feels like thinking you like some one but not really sure if they in the slightest even think about you for a minute"

" What do you mean?" I asked confused.

" Well when i first moved to Forks after Rene got remarried to Phil. Edward sat next to me in biology. The first class we had together he just stared a me with a hateful glare, kind like he wanted to kill me, ironically he did, the next three weeks he didn't show to school and all i could think about what had i done to make him so mad. Then he came back and was all nice and cheery talking to me, that's when i started dreaming about Edward sometimes i would wake up and thought i saw him in my room in the rocking chair in the corner but then i would rub my eyes and realize that no, he wasn't there. I would dream about him endlessly. I would talk to him and if he would compliment me in anyway i would turn red as a tomato and if by chance his cold hand would brush against mine my heart would go crazy. He always looked so calm like he wasn't even interested so i kept everything to myself but i guess the fact that i said him name in my sleep several times, he got the message."

I looked at my mom she hadnt told me this side of the famous "Bella Edward love story".

" Renesme you shouldn't fear rejection Jacob and you are meant to be i can tell." Said Rosalie. There was a chorus of yeses and mmhmms throughout the room. How Jacob and i possibly be more then friends.

" but how could you think that? I mean we're just friends cant you people see the complications in this?!" I exclaimed.

" Sweety Jacob loves you and i think that you two will be more then friends in the future, Renesme Jacob imprinted on you the first time he saw you as a baby you two were meant to be." said Esme timidly.

" WHAT?!?" I said while standing up as if the ground just burnt me. So i was _meant_ to be i was suppose to just eventually fall in love with him. Everyone was _expecting_this. Renesme and Jacob blah blah blah yea sure. This was as bad as being betrothed to some creeper like Paris (Romeo and Juliet). I was soo not expecting this our friend ship was so easy but really its like a spell like were suppose to fall in love like we were forced like the earth is forced to rotate around the sun Jacob had no choice but to rotate around me and fall in love. I felt on one hand guilty because Jacob had no choice but to only be able to fall in love with me but maybe if i wanted to be just friends then he could find who he wants.............

* * *

Bpov

I didn't mean to not tell her but it never seemed important, i hadn't realized how this could effect her. As a mother i should've been more thoughtful. I watched Nessie standing above us just standing there trying to get her thoughts straight, i knew this would break Jake's heart. When i got home around lunch today he came running to me like a little boy would on Christmas morning to tell his parents to come open presents. He told me that Renesme is starting to have feelings for him, I was so happy for Jacob he has been waiting a long time to find somebody to love and Renesme is finally going to be there for him. Jacob had started thinking of her in that way only a month ago. Edward wasn't to happy about that, first his wife then his daughter. I looked at Renesme for the first time ever i really wanted to be able to read her mind see whats going on in there.

" Ness, Jake likes you he told me a couple weeks ago. " She gave me Edwards 'and why should i believe you look' that Edward gave me every time he came back from hunting and left me and Emmet alone to a full weekend of setting up traps around the house for him.

" I forced it out of him one weekend the we came to visit, he came in looking all happy and chipper so i tackled him and asked him what was up." Renesme let out a little giggle and looked at Alice, I guess Mrs. Alice Cullen was rubbing off on me.

* * *

Rpov

When Bella said that Jake liked me my heart fluttered I couldn't help it it what that boy did to me but I wasn't sure if I still comfortable with the whole imprinting thing. I needed time to think, alone. I looked at all my girls and my heart swelled they were here to help me get through this and at that moment i knew i would never be alone. I looked at them and smiled.

" Thanks guys i... I just need time to think." I looked down at the ground a little embarrassed for declining their help.

" Take all the time int the world sweety, you should head down to the beach the suns out and water fairly calm. " Said Alice with a mischievous smile on her face.

I smiled i guess its a good day to go cliff diving.

I ran down to the beach after i changed into a sporty bikini that would stay in place after i hit the water. The best cliff to dive off of was in La Push but i was more likely to see Jake there. I decided against cliff diving and just went for a swim in the deeper water where in was calm. I swam on my back just thinking about the recent days events. I drifted off into a trance not really noticing the world around me that is until a wave splashed all over my face causing me to choke on the salty water. I spit it out and swam to the nearest cliff so i could recover from what would have probably killed a regular human. I scaled the cliff quickly and layed down on the soft grass on the top letting my feet dangle over the and the sun warm my face. I think I fell asleep because the next think I new there was something licking my face i inhaled once getting a whiff of the dog scent.

" Ew gross Seth" I screamed.

A familiar laugh came from the bushes. My heart melted.

" Seth your needed at your house for some very important business" said Jake with a coy smile. Seth jumped to attention when he heard the word important come from his pack leaders mouth. Jake laughed again.

" Sorry Seth but your mom needs help folding laundry." Seth put his head down and trudged slowly in the direction of his house.

" Hey Ness" said Jake

" Hey" I grumbled and shut my eyes again pretending to be unresponsive. I lay there patiently, after a while i almost thought Jake had left but then i realized i could hear a heart other then mine beating. I heard him move when i was about to open my eyes i felt a big pair of warm hands pick me up bridal style. I was about to demand Jacob put me down but before i could react we were both falling. I would have flown out of his hands if not for the fact that i locked my legs around his hips and my hands around his neck. We splashed into the water when i realised how close i was to Jake my lips only two inches from his. I really wanted to just kiss him then and there but i decided agaist it and pushed Jacobs head under the the water for getting me wet. then i swam to shore.

I lied on the sand waiting for Jake to swim to shore. He lied down beside me. I opened one of my eyes to look at him he had a little grin on his face that made me suspicious instantly. As quietly as i could i got up and looked at him. His cute face was still sporting that little smirk. I looked down at his bare chest and his not doubt rock hard abs that i just really wanted to run my hands over. I bit my lip as if it would restrain me, then i noticed a mud ball in his hand, i knew it was there ever any peace with him. I got a mud ball of my own from the damp sand at Jacobs feet. When i was in the process of combining two mud balls together to make a super duper mud ball I felt Jacob's hit my ass. Before he had time to think my mud ball was in his hair, and face. I managed to chuck five more messy globs at him before he got the muck from the first one out of his eyes. He ran over and tackled me so that i was pinned on top of all the gupe. He spread it over me and got it all in my hair before i managed to flip him over. I straddled him waist so he couldn't get up. In my hands i took as much mud as i could and spread it all on him, now i was just doing this for my own pleasure.

I looked into his smiling eyes. He smiled a cute little and sat up I stayed where i was straddling him on his lap. I looked into his eyes trying to see if he really did like me if he really genuinely cared about me. I looked and looked and all i could see was love and happiness. I trusted jacob with all my heart and new that if i would eventually fall in love with someone i guess Jacob would be the perfect guy. I new he new that i like him becouse i was unintentionally sending the message to him. I don't event recall making a conscious decision i just leaned in a kissed his soft lips and in that moment i new Jacob and I were more then just friends.

* * *

sorry about the errors i just kinda wrote this up last minute becouse i figured i should give you guys a chappie im sorry about the wait i just had major blockage on this chapter and it turned out really different from what i was planning.

In you review or just PM me your thoughts concerning jacob and ness's' relationship do you think its going to fast or if you think they shoudl just jump eachother on the beach haha i know some of you out there like the lemons ; ) OR if they should be akward after this or should just go into a fast relationship becouse the next chapter is all about them.....then the next im thinking a lemon so if you would like a lemon of a certain couple please say some thing becouse the others need some time in theis story to so if you have lemon prefrences we can do HOt and Heavy sex with emmet and rosalie of sweet sex with bella and eddie or some cute fun and flirty sex with jasper and alice?? i mean if you have a thing for carlisle then i guess he can have you vote

let me know what you want and you may get it

thanks for all your support and done forget review= love


	4. Chapter 4

Well i kinda got this outa my brain as fast as i could becouse i promised Eliza1896 that i would get it out tonight!

THanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoy!

disclaimer; of course i dont own twilight.......but a girl can wish a girl can wish

excuse any mistakes

* * *

When I touched his lips I felt a shock go through my and the butter flies that have been assaulting my stomach now felt good, like the should be there. Jacob was at first clearly stunned by my sudden move but after a second of hesitancy he broke into the kiss with new found vigor. As our lips molded into each other I couldn't thinking of anything I would rather be doing. I smiled knowing fully well that Jacob would need air, that's how long we had been going at it. Though I needed air I could do with out it for at least ten minutes before it got really uncomfortable. I broke our amazing kiss apart heaving in air.

During our kiss we must have changed position because my legs were now entwined with his and I felt the cool water under my back coming and going.

I heard a sound from the forest. I sat up and looked in the direction it came from. The wind blew and I sniffed the air……Leah. I sprinted into the trees to pursue her. I found her leaning against a rock with tears down her face. I knew we weren't friends but she really needed someone. I came up to her cautiously.

"Leah?" I whispered she quickly whipped her eyes.  
" Yea" she said in a normal well until her voice cracked.

" What's wrong?"  
" Nothing I'm – hiccup- fine." I took her hands in mine. She flinched inew she wasn't used to people comforting her. She was the one that was tough the one never would she cry in front of anyone or leave her 1vulnerable. I could see it in her body language.

"Look at me," I said she kept averting my gaze, "look at me leah." Her gaze rested on my face.

"It's ok to cry, its ok to be sad, its ok." I said looking sternly into her eyes while squeezing her hands. She looked at me doubtfully but knew I was write.

"Leah, what's wrong, what's bothering you?" I said in what can't be describes in another way then an Esme tone.

"Nothing" she grumbled.

"I'm here for you, Leah, I won't tell anyone, you can trust me." I said she sighed obviously not sure if she could trust me.

"Leah what's wrong?"  
" I…well…..i mean….."

"Spit it out."

"Well everyone gets a happy ending…. And well I don't…..remember sam and Emily…" she said sadly.

"Yes I remember Jake told me." She stiffened once I said that.

" figures" she mumbled. I looked into her eyes.

" Everyone gets a happy ending, Emily and Sam, all your bloodsucker friends, I mean even Bella and Edward who I mean lets face it had a 1 in 1000 in making it, and now you and Jacob, and I mean ever one around me is happy, everyone except me……." That's when the tears started falling. I held her as her tears stained my shirt. She would occasionally mumble something into my chest that sounded like 'I'm alone' or 'there's no one there' I just made soothing sounds letting her cry out all her pain. Pain she had been holding in. She had always been the tough one, the chick not to mess with, but that was just a shell, Jake told me about how Leah used to be before Sam imprinted on Emily. He said she would have energy to rival Alice's, as much confidence as Rosalie, as Loving as Esme, and as fun as Bella, but a broken heart affected people in many ways. Leah was broken, but deep inside her hard shell there was, deep down, that wonderful girl Jake told me about and I would do anything in my power to bring back that girl.

Out of no where I felt an electric shot run through me and I was in a different place. I wasn't holding Leah's crying form, I was up on the cliff Jake and I jumped off earlier. I looked around. There was a little picnic blanket with a basket and a bundle of roses on top of it. I walked over to it wondering whose it was. Then I heard laughter in behind me. I snapped my head up and saw a beautiful girl with copper skin and shining black hair laughing holding hands with Sam. Sam looked oddly care free and happy. I looked closer at the unfamiliar stranger. I've seen her before yet I couldn't be sure where.

As they came closer I hid in the bushes. I examined the girls glowing face from my safe hiding spot when it hit me. This girl I was looking at was Leah who I just moments ago was holding sobbing in my chest. I watched her squeal when she saw the picnic im guessing Sam prepared for them. They sat down and started their romantic picnic.

I didn't understand why would Sam be having a romantic picnic with Leah and not his wife? Leah looked so different……so happy. I realized I had never seen her smile. She always looked extremely pissed off one way or another.

I crouched lower to make sure they wouldn't see me but my foot slipped and I yelped falling backwords onto the ground, surly in their view. When I looked at them frightened that they saw me but it was as if they didn't even hear me. I got up and brushed off my dusty clothes. Leah and Sam didn't even acknowledge my presence.

I walked up to them and waved my hand in front of their faces. They were completely oblivious to the fact that I was there.

"Hello are you there?" I yelled into Sam's face.

I stood there exasperated.

His and Leahs forheades were pressed together.

" I love you." Whispered SAM.

" I love you to." Leah answered. They started kissing, and undressing I really didn't need to see where this was leading.

I felt another electric shock and I was back to reality. I looked down at Leah tears still coming down her cheeks. What had just happened I wondered but right now I couldn't think that right now Leah needed me.

Leah moaned and a new set of tears came tumbling down.

" Nobody's ever there" she chocked out between sobs. I took her tear stained face in my hands. I whipped away the tears that escaped her eyes with my thumbs.

" Leah, from now on I'm always going to be there for you, when ever you need me ok?" I said firmly. She looked I away not making eye contact.

" Ok?" I said a little louder. She nodded weekly. She whipped the rest of her tears away and stood up straight.

" Thanks" she said stiffly.

" Leah in front of me you don't have to put up an act ok?" I said and smiled friendlily.

" Alright" she said in a soft voice I didn't recognize. Just then I heard a pained howl rip through the forest. Leah looked up at the sky in concentration.

" Seth" she said worried.

" Go get 'em" I said lightly.

" Ill see you around" She said before running off into the forest.

I ran home assuming Jacob had left when he heard Seth's howl.

"Alice" I yelled when i got back to carlisle's house.

"Renesme!" She screamed obviously annoyed with my volume. I smiled innocently. She ran down the stairs her spiky hair slightly disheveled, looks like things were getting heated up there.

" Any plans?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows playfully. She laughed and swatted my shoulder.

" Well maybe we could school our brothers in some FOOTBALL!" She yelled the last part hoping to get the message through the house and the to the garge where Rosalie and Emmet were....having some fun. Everybody new the only thing to get Emmet off of Rose is football.

Alice and I had split up the work. I called Jacob, inviting the pack to come and play. Alice spread the word around the house and told Carlisle what we would be up to. Carlisle ,or course, declined saying he had to go to the hospital soon.

Alice, Jasper and I ran to the clearing where everyone would meet. The whole gang was there within five minutes. Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Seth came. Emmet of course came, I was surprised to see Rosalie but at least we could have even teams. I was guessing edward and Bella were heatin' things up back at their cottage..so they wouldn't be joining us.

I looked at my choices of team mates analyzing their abilities as they came into the clearing. Leah and Jacob were fast, I sighed Edwards was faster then them and could read minds…….oh well…… I thought about Emmet and Quil, always up for some good tackling but I would rather have Emmet in this case. I decided Jacob would be better for my team because he could tackle and run. Jacob, Emmet…….I thought about Jasper and Embry and decided quickly that jasper and his mood altering skill could help us out. I new Alice and I couldn't be on the same team because we would be captains. So now I had to make the decision between Seth and Rosalie but each had their advantages and disadvantages. I decided to leave that unresolved because you cant have everything that you want.

As I guessed it was decided that Alice and I would be captains. I got to chose first so I chose Emmet. Alice went with Quil, oddly enough. I choose Jacob.

I got the team that I had wanted plus Seth. I was happy I got Seth because he always makes everything incredibly fun. We were on defense first since we got to chose first. We lined up facing our opponent, Emmet against Quil, to the right Jasper against Embry, to the left Seth and Rosalie and all the way to the far right were jacob and Leah getting ready to run. I stood behind Emmet incase Alice passed to some one other then Leah.

We crouched getting ready to spring. Alice got the ball and lifted ready to throw but at the last second she tucked it under her arm and ran. When Alice did this if was tough to catch her well tough to even see her because she moves so quickly. I new which direction she was moving in so I waited for her to pass me when she passed me she relaxed and just started running, apparently surprised my lack of concentration she didn't think to look down. I stuck my foot out behind me turning it to the side and she tripped over it launching her a two feet in the air falling head first. She tucked herself in a ball aiming to do a front flip and land on her feet but just as her toes touched the ground I slid underneath her knocking her feet from under her. She was down.

They had barley gained any yardage so my team came over to high-five me. Seth and I did a complicated hand shake we thought of one extremely boring day. Emmet High fived me so hard his hand would've gone through a tree trunk, jasper gave me a smile and jacob high fived me, Right before we got into position.

This time Jacob and Seth switched positions so I fallowed jacob over to the side a crouched next to him pretending to be giving Alicea challenging look. All of a sudden I was completely aware of Jacob being rite next to me ,just inches away. I remembered that feeling in my dream that I had the butterflies only that they were warm comforting, like when jacob and i were making out on the beach. I shifted my weight to the right getting ready to push off and get Alice if she attempted any funny business.

My dream continued…… I was leaning in towards is face and our lips were about to touch. And the ball was in play. My muscles tensed waiting for someone to attack me. Rosalie was about to pounce on Jacob who was looking to the side. I tackled Rosalie right before she got Jacob because I new if Rosalie got one chance then Jacob would have at least ten broken bones.

He smiled at me appreciatively. As he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smiling at him, it felt like the whole world stopped revolving it was just me and Jacob and nothing else mattered.

The rest of the game went by in a blur. The only part I remember is when I scored the last touchdown.

It was 59 63. Alice's team was wining. We were on offence so when I got the ball and was about to throw it to Jacob, but I saw the perfect opening to get through. I felt my adrenaline goin to the max as I ran as fast as I could through the path Emmet and Jasper kept open for me. After a while I could have walked and still gotten the touchdown but what the hell I ran it all the way.

Next thing I new I was on Emmet's shoulders cheering with the rest of the team. I stood up balancing myself on his thick shoulders and pushed off into the air doing a back flip. Emmet and I had practiced this trick many times when I was really little. When I got down I did the handshake with Seth.  
Then a set of warm hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who" Jacob whispered in my ear I beamed

I turned around and looked up at him

" I stole all your glory didn't I? "

He smiled and said " I don't mind. I stood on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips. I heard a low whistle from behind me. I turned around seething looking for the source...guess who..you guess right Emmet.

Before he new what was happening I tackled him and straddled his chest. I raised my arm pretending to get ready to puch his face, when he scrunched up his face i gave him a little bitch slap and got off of him before Rose could get mad.

Leah insisted that she and Seth had to go home for dinner, She was probably stilled bummed out that her team lost. I ran over ot her and gave her a hug that she surprisingly returned. I beamed at her and waved as they walked away. Quil and Embry, now in wolf form ran off to go hunting. Emmet and Rosalie decided to head to their house, nobody asked why of course. So it was only me Jacob Alice and Jasper. All of them looked at me with shocked expressions. I shrugged my shoulders and skipped off in the direction of the house.

My skips turned into a run. I loved the feeling of the wind through my hair i laughed out loud. I looked to my sides when i heard the noise of footsteps next to me. Two forms were running. One had long hair the other short. None of them looked like any of my family members. I ran towards them my curiositly getting the better of me.

It was Kate and Garret! I havent seen them for at least 3 years.

" Kate, Garret !" I yelled.

They stopped, as did I. I looked at the familiar faces only to find worry and fright etched out onto there beautiful faces.

* * *

WEll I hope you enjoyed that

this turned out different then i expected but if you want anything in this PoSt BrEakIng dawn story then just pm me or say it in your review ill gladly encorperate it!!

Please review even if you dont like it......tell me what i need to work on ( in exception to the gramatic errors i know those are there but i wanted to post as soon as possible!)

And tell me if you love it~ the reviews get the chapters out faster!

~ Tereza


End file.
